


Milk Break

by miranda99956



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Crack, Language, Licking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/pseuds/miranda99956
Summary: Rob is concerned about what Rich posts on his Instagram. Rich shows him something that will never be shared on the app.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Richard Speight Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Milk Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much rpf smut. Inspired by a Instagram story (if you don't know which one, hit me up and I can get it to you XD) Why not end 2020 this way?
> 
> Thanks to [datajana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana) for the beta read! ♥

Rob had a lot of fun in the green room when Rich discovered that new feature on Instagram. He really did. Almost too much fun for being completely sober. He, Ruth, and Alex had jumped around on furniture, danced, and maybe even destroyed some property while Rich had filmed and shared everything with his hundreds of thousands of followers. But that was fine.

What bothered him was what Rich had done on his own afterwards. With milk.

When they made it back to their shared hotel room after the con events for the day were over, Rob confronted Rich. “What the hell was that Instagram story?”

“Which one? Where we spilled coffee? Or broke the glasses?” Rich responded with a grin.

“You know which one I’m talking about,” Rob said, his voice rising in pitch.

Rich laughed. “It was  _ milk,  _ Rob.”

“Your followers are just as dirty as you are! They are  _ not  _ thinking milk!” he exclaimed in frustration, pointing at Rich.

“Oh? What are they thinking?”

“Stop playing dumb.” He could be such an asshole sometimes.

Rich's face grew serious, and he started to slowly step towards Rob. “Let the people have their fun,” he said. His tone shifted, voice growing lower. “Or are you jealous? You think that only you should get to see that.”

Taken aback by his bluntness, Rob’s mouth dropped open, but he quickly recovered. “You know what? Maybe I am,” he said, crossing his arms and almost challenging Rich.

Rich stopped his approach, raised an eyebrow, and just stared at Rob.

He couldn’t take it anymore; he was fine with losing this round. Rob quickly closed the distance to Rich and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards him and pressing their lips together. Rich returned the kiss with a groan, moving his hands to Rob's waist. Yes, this was much better.

They moved towards the bed, pulling off their shirts and kicking off their shoes in the process. Rob tried to keep their mouths connected as much as he could, shuffling back until he felt his legs hit the edge of the bed and falling on it. He scooted down and Rich climbed on top of him.

“Is that what you want?” Rich whispered, leaning down to Rob’s face. “To see the real deal?”

All his earlier frustration with Rich had disappeared. “Oh, fuck yes.” Rob couldn't help but let out a moan as Rich ground down on his crotch, leaving him with one last kiss.

He moved down Rob's body, stopping to unbutton and remove his pants. With some maneuvering, they were discarded on the floor, and Rich leaned down, mouthing Rob's cock through his underwear.

“Shit,” Rob swore, bucking his hips up. How did he get riled up so easily? 

Raising his head, Rich grinned and proceeded to pull Rob’s underwear down. Rob helped kick them off, sighing as his erection was finally freed. He watched as Rich positioned himself in between his legs, holding onto his thighs and eyeing his cock hungrily.

“For fucks sake, Rich, just - ahhhh!” Rich took him in his mouth all the way in one move. He bobbed up and down, licking around the head. Rob writhed and moaned, reaching down to pull at Rich’s hair. Rich hummed, and Rob just moaned louder at the sensation.

It took everything Rob had to not push Rich's head down and pound into his mouth. All he could do was go along for the ride, already getting closer and closer to the edge.

Removing his hands from Rich’s head, Rob grabbed at the sheets. He just needed a little more… “Rich, ahhh, I’m gonna - fuck!” 

Rich responded by removing himself completely off of Rob, a mixture of precum and spit dribbling out the corner of his mouth. 

Rob whined in frustration at being denied his climax, his hands gripping harder at the sheets. Rich sat back, running a calming hand up and down his leg.

“Jesus Christ, Rich." Rob muttered when he finally got himself under control. He looked to see Rich was a mess, with his hair tousled and lips wet - he couldn't resist. Rob sat up some and pulled Rich in for a kiss, groaning as he could taste himself.

A few seconds later, Rich broke away and unbuttoned his pants. “Need you, Rob,” he growled out, pulling his pants and underwear down.

“Yeah, yes,” Rob said breathlessly, and turned to reach into the hotel dresser drawer for the lube they’d put in there. He had quickly learned that they always needed to be prepared.

By the time Rob turned back, Rich was completely naked. He gulped as he took in the sight of his large cock, ready for it to be inside him. Rich grabbed the lube from Rob and pushed him down, hefting one leg over his shoulder. 

Rob laid his head back on the pillow, hearing the cap of the lube pop open. Seconds later he felt Rich press a finger inside of him. He gasped at the sensation, and Rich immediately inserted a second finger.

Rob pushed back against Rich’s fingers, wanting  _ more _ . “Gah, go ahead Rich, want you now.”

“Thank fuck,” he responded, removing his hand in a hurry.

Rob made a noise he wasn't proud of at the loss, and waited impatiently as he heard the lube pop open again. Rich let out a soft moan, and Rob felt his cock press just inside him. At his pause, he met Rich's eyes and nodded.

Finally, Rich pushed in, slowly filling him inch by inch. Rob revelled in the sensation, feeling so  _ full _ . 

“Oh god, Robbie,” Rich groaned after he was all the way in. “Can I?”

“Just fucking move!”

He did, pulling out and thrusting back in, speeding up until he reached a steady rhythm. Rob moaned, wrapping his legs tight around Rich.

“I love the noises you make,” Rich said, gripping on to Rob’s waist. “Don’t hold back.”

“Oh fuck, god Rich,” Rob moaned, coherent thoughts leaving his mind. He nearly lost it right then when Rich reached down to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. “Ah! Ah!” he panted, grabbing Rich’s arms. He was so close! "Gonna-hng. Don't stop!" 

A couple thrusts more was all it took, and Rob came with a shout, spilling out over his stomach and Rich’s hand. Moments later, Rich pulled out and gave his cock a couple strokes, grunting as he came across Rob's chest.

They stayed still for a bit, coming down from the high. Rob let his legs drop down on the bed, catching his breath. Just as he had recovered enough to complain about the mess, he watched, eyes wide, as Rich took his own cum covered hand and licked it clean. So that's what he had in mind.

“Mm, you look so good like this,” Rich drawled. Leaning down, he lapped at Rob's stomach, getting every bit of cum. He methodically worked his way up, leaving Rob only able to watch, somehow really into it.

Rich moved onto his nipple, causing Rob to whine out, “Riiiiich."

"Almost done." He gave it one more lick before pulling away, and Rob fell back down against the bed, finally able to relax. Rich flopped on his side next to him with a satisfied sigh.

“Wow,” said Rob, his voice weak, turning his head to look at Rich.

“Mmm, right?” he lazily responded, throwing an arm over Rob.

Rob noticed how Rich's beard was turning into a sticky mess and frowned. “Uhh, I think you might wanna, um, wash your face. The beard.”

Rich brought his hand up, a look of realization crossing his face as he touched his beard. “Oh yeah, right. Back in a sec.” He rolled off the bed, bare naked, and ran to the bathroom. 

Chuckling at the sight, Rob moved under the covers, leaving the sheets open for Rich to join him. Sometimes he could be a bit much, but he loved him for it. He had just gotten comfortable in the bed when Rich returned and scooted in next to him.

“Maybe I should post on Instagram more often, Bob-o,” Rich said, putting an arm around Rob and pulling him against his chest.

“You probably shouldn’t,” Rob yawned.

Rich paused for a moment, then responded, “Yeah, I think you’re right.”


End file.
